Love is Loving the One Intended
by Cere K Strife
Summary: Post Marriage Fic- Ranma and Akane start off with married life rough, so in order to live happily, they need to do some major soul searching to discover they ARE soulmates. Other romances apply- RxA SxM RYxU
1. A Bitter Awakening

-Disclaimer- Well here I go- you all know that I do not- NOT under-- any *tear* circumstances-- *sob* own Ranma 1/2... but I wish I did! Cuz then... well then I wouldn't change a thing and I would boast to everyone that I own one of the best anime/manga series out there... yeah... But I don't- so don't sue me.  
  
All names and characters are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi (Kami I LOVE YOU!)  
  
This is kinda bittersweet (well it should end up to be) and romantic and dramatic, with all the Ranma stuff thrown in! Enjoy!  
  
Love is Loving the One Intended…  
  
By Cere K Strife  
  
Chap.1 - A Bitter Awakening  
  
"Hmm hmm… La la lu la…" A soft voice hummed in the kitchen, while busy hands prepared breakfast. Orange juice was squeezed fresh, sweet buns were warmed, and white rice was steamed, and all was ready at the table. There was just something missing. The siblings.  
  
"Ah! Good morning, Kasumi." Soun smiled towards his oldest daughter.  
  
"Good Morning Father! Good Morning Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi chimed back as she set down a bowl of vegetables and another bowl of rice in front of a pandaed Mr. Saotome. -Good Morning, Kasumi- was all that came from the speechless panda, as he typically held up a sign.  
  
"Good Day to everyone!" A voice came from the hall, as a cheery Nabiki marched in.  
  
"Your unusually happy this morning, Nabiki. What's the occasion?" Soun queried his other daughter.  
  
"Oh nothing important, Daddy… just picked up a couple of extra yen from a certain someone looking for some… pictures…" Nabiki trailed off, as she began nibbling on some rice.  
  
…….  
  
The sun shone in her window, directly in her eyes, making her squint and making her find the urge to turn over. "Urrgh…"  
  
Akane found the strength to move herself to lie on her right side, and she opened her eyes faintly to take a glance of the morning. Unfortunately, she stopped in her transition, to see the reason her life has been lonely lately. She stopped to see the one person who, now with a new role in her life, should be the person she can't get enough of. She stopped to see the one person that she was deeply in love with but feeling hurt at the same time towards him. She stopped turning to see… Ranma.  
  
Immediately, she sat up in bed and wondered why he was there. She looked down at her arms, rolled up her sleeves, and on her left hand noticed why. She had to mentally slap herself when she saw the diamond ring on her finger. She and Ranma were married. It had finally happened. After all this time, the one and only man she had ever felt this way for was the man she was to wake up to for the rest of her life, but yet it didn't feel like it.  
  
Lately, Ranma and she had been fighting way too much, and not even acting like a married couple. Sure, married couples do fight, but not like Ranma and Akane did. They screamed and yelled and fought- literally and physically. But this wasn't abnormal for them at all. When they were engaged in the past, fighting seemed like every day happenings. But Akane thought it would be different when they got married. She thought that every thing would be flowers and happiness and nothing but love. Boy, was she wrong.  
  
Ranma and Akane had only been married for about 5 months now, and as far as their family was concerned, everything was peachy keen. But not according to the newlyweds. They fought constantly, but out of sight and hearing of anyone close to them, and they wanted no one to know.  
  
Akane continued gazing down at the ring, as something at eye level had the sun reflecting off of it. She looked up to see her and Ranma's wedding day picture sitting right there on her bookshelf. She could clearly see how happy they were then, but how it wasn't to last. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she continued to stare at the beautiful photo of them, and fiddle with the ring on her finger.  
  
As tears streamed down her face, she laid back down on her pillow, on her side of the bed, and cried into the feathery softness, her back to her sleeping husband, unaware of the utter pain his wife was feeling. She lay in the bed crying softly so is not to wake him and was reminded of the night before….  
  
….  
  
"What Akane?! What do you want me to do about it?! Seriously! I can't help it when they approach me! I can't help it when I am casually walking down the street and they supposedly 'run' into me!!"  
  
"Whatever Ranma!! You know you just love it when those girls crawl all over you! You go to Ucchan's restaurant all the time just so you can get attention from her! You know how much she wants to be where I am! I don't mean to brag but it's the truth!"  
  
"Akane, listen… you are my wife! I don't love Ukyo or Shampoo! You know I don't! Please!! Believe me!!"  
  
"No Ranma… I can't believe it… I can't believe it until things change. I can't believe it until those girls leave you alone and realize we are married… I just can't take seeing you at Ucchan's or the Cat Café alone… I don't mean to sound jealous- I just don't know if I can trust you…"  
  
"Akane! Dammit! A marriage is all about trust… can't you just know I want nothing to do with them! Listen to me!!"  
  
"………"  
  
"Akane…?"  
  
"………"  
  
"Akane… what's the matter…?"  
  
"Why Ranma…? Why do we fight like this… everyday?"  
  
"Because you get so damn jealous sometimes…"  
  
"Well what if I want to be selfish and keep the man I love all to myself!!??!"  
  
….  
  
As it all came back to her she began crying again, trying her hardest to hold the sobs back. She hates fighting with him so much. She hates all of it. It seemed ok when they were engaged, but now that they were married, she felt like it just shouldn't happen anymore.  
  
After the fight, all she did was come to their room and crawl in bed, as she cried herself to sleep. She didn't think Ranma would join her in their bed, but he did and she didn't even realize it.  
  
She continued crying and lay in bed, trying to think of something, ANYTHING to make things right with Ranma…  
  
-knock knock knock-  
  
"Akane? Akane, are you awake yet?" The sweet voice of her sister came from the other side of the door.  
  
Akane choked back a sob and sniffed silently and responded, "Yeah, Kasumi, I'm awake…"  
  
"Well, breakfast is ready!" She said and then proceeded downstairs.  
  
Akane sat up in bed again, and pulled the covers off of herself. She sighed and wiped all her tears off her cheeks and began to undress.  
  
She quickly and silently removed her pajamas, so is not to wake Ranma, but that wasn't successful. Just as she was removing her top and reaching for a bra, a groan came from the far side of the bed, and sheets began rustling, as a haggard looking figure sat up in bed and faced towards a half-naked Akane. She froze.  
  
"Mmm… ugh…" The still asleep Ranma proceeded to scratch himself in places no one wants to know, as he sat at the edge of the bed in his boxers.  
  
Akane remained frozen, half-naked and in a reaching for something pose. She blinked twice as the being of her husband stood and walked for the door.  
  
"Ohayo Akane…" Ranma muttered under his breath, and continued walking out the door.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the door shut behind him. His eyes were closed the entire time! Sure, Ranma had seen Akane naked before, but not intentionally, and Akane wanted to make sure to keep it that way. Besides, Akane was in nothing but her underwear, and it wasn't the most pleasant sight to see. Akane then continued undressing, and fumbled through her drawer buck-naked, and found a clean pair of underwear and bra.  
  
"Ha ha! Forgot my clothes…"  
  
"ACK!" Akane screamed and jumped back about a foot, surprised as ever, as the door had re-opened, and Ranma re-entered, still in his boxers, and still with his eyes closed. Akane froze once again, her mind drawing a complete blank, as Ranma stumbled in the room and found his way to the drawer and picked out some clothes with his back to Akane. Ranma then closed the drawer and turned around to see Akane and smiled non-chalantly, as he opened his eyes to see and his mouth to speak.  
  
"Akane, you and I need to tal--" Ranma stopped dead in his tracks. There was Akane in front of him. Naked. And he had no idea what to do with it.  
  
"Well, what the hell are you doing?! GET OUT!!" Akane snatched a blanket off her bed with one hand and threw it around her nekkidness, as the other hand grabbed Ranma by the braid and tossed him out into the hall, slamming the door in his face.  
  
**BAM** Ouch.  
  
Akane flopped on the floor, breathing deeply, her back against the door.  
  
"Hey Akane! I didn't know you were changing! Geez, don't have a cow!" Ranma scooched over to the door and yelled through it on his knees.  
  
"I'm gonna have a BRAID here in a minute if you keep talking about it!!" Akane screamed back.  
  
"But can I come in anyway?! We really need to talk!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"But AKAN--"  
  
"You better listen to her on this one Ranma, she sounds pretty pissed." Nabiki said casually, as she strolled by.  
  
"You may absolutely NOT come in here, Ranma Saotome!! I am NAKED!" Akane screamed for all of Nerima to know.  
  
"Well then go on in son!" Ranma heard a deep voice from behind him and felt a small shove on his upper back by 2 sets of hands.  
  
"Yes Son, do go in please! Make us lots and lots of grandchildren!" Ranma spun around to see, none other than, Soun and Genma (unpandaed) egging him on to go make babies with Akane. If it wasn't Soun and Genma encouraging them to go on a date when they were engaged, it was Soun and Genma encouraging them to have babies. Good Kami.  
  
"Man! Pop! Mr. Tendo-"  
  
"That's 'Dad' now, son!" Soun pointed out.  
  
"Well, whoever you are, GET LOST!" Ranma screamed at them and kicked them through the roof.  
  
Ranma then turned to knock on the door, but before he could do this it was already opening, with an Akane dressed in blue jean shorts, sandals, and a pink shirt that said 'Girl' across the front.  
  
"Hey, can we talk?"  
  
"No." Akane said dryly, walking straight past him, and running into his shoulder on the way.  
  
"Why not?! And what was that for?!" Ranma yelled after her as she just kept walking away.  
  
"Cuz` I don't want to talk, and I wonder why…" She trailed off as she walked down the stairs her arms tightly crossed in front of her.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Women, so emotional…" He shrugged and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll catch her when she's in a better mood…. Heh which'll be never…"  
  
Akane stopped mid-stair and heard him. Doesn't he still remember last night? Doesn't he remember why she's super peeved at him? Guess not… Akane thought to herself as she again recalled the night before, as tears began stinging her eyes once again.  
  
………  
  
R&R Please! 


	2. Pictures on the Wall

Disclaimer: Refer to Chap 1! Doomo.  
  
Chap. 2 - Pictures on the Wall  
  
"Thank you for a nice breakfast, Kasumi!" Akane said somewhat cheerfully, still trying to cover her emotions from earlier. Ranma still hadn't come down for breakfast, and Akane was happy and yet depressed for not seeing him, but all she knew right now was she needed a walk. Alone.  
  
"I'mma go take a walk, Kasumi. I'll be back in a little." Akane said, pulling herself up, and proceeding outside.  
  
The day was beautiful. Warm sun. Blue sky. Soft breeze blowing by. "I wish my life was a sunny day all the time," Akane said aloud to herself, as she walked about a block from her house.  
  
Along the way, she saw the usual- old lady pouring her water out… cats walking around… Happosai being chased by a group of girls and women as he carried their underwear and bras in a bag on his back… ……..wait a minute.  
  
"What the?!" Akane stopped in her tracks as she, sure enough, saw a small bald man, dressed like a burglar, running in her direction.  
  
"Akane! My Love! Save me from this horror!" Happosai shouted ahead to her, thinking blindly that she would help him.  
  
"Hmm… lemme think about it… NOT A CHANCE!" She snatched him up from the ground and held him there until the large group of women carrying the usual brooms, sticks, sledge hammers… ya know! Anything to beat a panty raider with. Happosai twiddled and squirmed, but Akane's grasp was tight and she didn't let go. True, she had beaten the crap out of him before when he had stolen her underwear, but that sure as hell wasn't going to stop the other women from beating the crap out of him again.  
  
"Have fun ladies!" Akane said, tossing Happosai to the ground and letting the women beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Ak-aanahey… do ya--… realliee… think I … deserrrrve this?" A muffled cry for help rang from the depths of the brawl.  
  
Akane shook her head in dismay as she continued walking, feeling absolutely no sympathy for him. "I think you deserve every last thwack." She chuckled to herself as she turned the corner.  
  
She continued walking, observing the beautiful day, as something caught her eye. Up ahead, there was a tall figure with black hair and what looked like to be camping gear strapped on his back, talking to a wall with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. As she got closer, she noticed a yellow bandana (s) adoring his forehead. Duh! Who else could it be?  
  
"Oh hey! Ryoga!" Akane shouted as she waved at him.  
  
Ryoga's head popped up from the wall where he was rehearsing asking Akane on a date (yeah even though she's married) and looked around. "The voice from the heavens… the voice of my angel princess… could it be? Akane?" He continued looking around for her left and right and left and right and left and--- "Ahh!" He stopped moving his head back and forth and immediately found nothing to say. "H-hh-" was all that came out.  
  
"You silly boy! What's going on? And what are those?" Akane shot a sweet smile towards him almost making him melt, as she indicated towards the roses.  
  
O.O "Oh?! These? Hahaha…." Ryoga laughed nervously. "These are… um.. for…" His mind ßBlank. "Eating! Yeah Eating!" Eating? Roses? Ouch.  
  
"Eating? Well, uh, you're on a pretty desperate diet there aren't you Ryoga?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess…" Ryoga looked away, as the sound of food was pretty nice as of now. -C'mon Ryoga! Think of a plan! I can't eat these… I need to give them to her-  
  
"Uh… ac-actually," He studdered. "These are for you!" He shoved them in her arms and refused to meet her glance.  
  
"Me? Really? Wow, thank you, Ryoga. They're beautiful!" Akane took them gladly and smelled their fragrance.  
  
Wow. She took them. Ryoga was impressed with himself. OK ok. Changing the subject. "So, h--how are things w-with you lately?" He managed to start a conversation.  
  
"Bad." She responded, her smile turning to a depressed look.  
  
Ryoga raised an eyebrow. Sure, things could be 'bad' for Akane, but this seemed really bad. (Hell! How sensitive can you get… not!) "You wanna talk about it?" Ryoga's nervousness completely escaped him and he felt immediate concern for her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." She said, and linked her arm with his, dragging him down the street. Ryoga's face instantly turned beet-red.-Oh the soft feel of her arm against mine… this truly is heaven!- Plus, Akane knew that if she wanted to keep Ryoga's ear and attention, she would have to lead him and not let him walk without supervision. Everyone in Japan, China, Australia, and France knows how directionally challenged Ryoga is.  
  
Akane suddenly began talking up a storm and about Kami-knows how many things at once. But good listener Ryoga was taking it all in and making mental notes at the same time. She was talking about school, her sisters, her father and new-found father and mother-in-law, her new living arrangements, etc. But the thing that bothered Ryoga the most was how much more (even more then they were engaged) that Akane was complaining about Ranma and how much they were fighting. -Does that mean that Akane and Ranma might split up? Hmm… Sweet, Sensitive, Cry-on-Ryoga's-shoulder Ryoga to the rescue!-  
  
Akane continued, "Sometimes, I find myself lying in bed, crying myself to sleep, thinking -Is Ranma really the one I am intended to stay with forever?- Ya know, Ryoga?"  
  
"Well, no Akane, I can't say I really do know, but I do know that I am always here for you to talk to." He tried smiling, no matter how hard it really did hurt to see his one and only love hurting like this. And the cause was the one person he truly had hatred for.  
  
"Well greetings Akane Tendo! Ryoga!" A familiar voice came from ahead of them, as Akane broke from her chatterbox mode. There stood a tall Chinese looking man, with long black hair and glasses. Sure enough there was Mousse, sweeping out in front of the Cat Café.  
  
"Well hello, Mousse!" Akane greeted him with a smile. Out of all the crazy people either after Ranma for death or love, Mousse was one of two she could tolerate.  
  
"Hey Mousse! I see you are with vision today I hope?" Ryoga commented with a small laugh accompanying.  
  
Mousse chuckled, "Yeah, I need them when I am sweeping, but otherwise I can see fine without them. See?" He took them off and immediately was facing 2 plants standing next to each other and talking to them, instead of Akane and Ryoga. But, alas, Mousse continued. "So what brings you two to the Cat Café?"  
  
"Oh, we were just walking and talking about our troubles." Akane smiled and let go of Ryoga's arm.  
  
Ryoga just nodded in return.  
  
Mousse continued sweeping, as the strong smell of chicken and shrimp ramen came dancing out of the doorway and a strange noise came from Ryoga's stomach.  
  
"I'm hungry…" Ryoga muttered to himself.  
  
"Troubles? What troubles of you, Akane Tendo?" Mousse queried, sweeping along.  
  
grumble grumble  
  
"Well, it's about me and Ranma…"  
  
"You and Ranma? Oh! By the way! How's your married life going on?"  
  
grumble mumble. Ryoga clutched his stomach.  
  
"Wait a minute," Akane stopped him, "How do you know Ranma and I are officially a married couple now?"  
  
"Oh! Shampoo told me…" -Sweep sweep-  
  
"What? Shampoo told you? That means she knows?!" Akane was starting to get mad.  
  
"Yeah she knows, Akane Tendo. Why wouldn't she?"  
  
burble grumble. Ryoga fell to his knees and reached up and tugged on Akane's shorts. "Aa---kann-ee…"  
  
"So, you are telling me, that Shampoo knows Ranma and I are married, yet she still flirts, hits on, and crawls all over Ranma?! And you aren't STOPPING HER?!" Holy Crap. She's pissed. Suddenly a large blue battle aura formed tightly around Akane's small figure.  
  
"Uhh… yeah…" Mousse stopped sweeping and put his glasses back on, and began to back off, sensing her power.  
  
"Aaa---kaanee… c--an w-we stop-p to eat-t here?" Ryoga managed to say in his weakened condition, as he almost doubled over in hunger.  
  
"GAH! THESE WOMEN PISS ME OFF!!" Akane screamed and stormed off.  
  
"Akane!! Wait!!!!" Ryoga pulled himself up and ran after her, trying to feed off her battle aura so is to gain strength himself. "I'm hungry! Can't we stop to eat?!"  
  
"NO!" She continued walking.  
  
Ryoga finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Akane? Are you ok?"  
  
-sniffle sniffle-  
  
-Oh Kami! Please don't be crying!!- Ryoga thought to himself as he turned her around to see her face to face. Sure enough, she was.  
  
"Why Ryoga?! Why?! Why can't something just go my way for once, huh?!" She threw herself into Ryoga's chest as tears flooded out of her eyes. "I just want to be happy for once Ryoga!"  
  
Overcome by happiness himself, and sympathy for the crying woman in his arms, he embraced her and held her tight, knowing this would be the only time that he could ever do this, as she was crying over another man…  
  
………  
  
-rustle rustle- The male marital artist attempted to sneak down the stairs unseen and undetected.  
  
-swish swish- Came the sound of slippers walking on the hardwood and bamboo flooring in the house. The male martial artist froze, remaining hidden.  
  
"You can come out now, Ranma. Akane's gone…" Nabiki said as she walked by the house plant that Ranma was so casually hiding behind.  
  
"She is?" He popped his head up, blowing his cover.  
  
"Yes Ranma, and I thought your dad taught you better camouflage tactics then that? What DID you guys really do on that 10 year training trip?" Nabiki commented to him sarcastically as she walked away.  
  
-.-* Ranma sweatdropped.  
  
"Ya know Ranma," Nabiki went on, "You really can't be pulling crap like this anymore, you are a married man."  
  
Ranma followed closely behind. "Yeah, I know, but hell! You try being married to her!"  
  
"Try being her sister for the last 17 years!" Nabiki pointed out, walking into the dining area, where Kasumi and Auntie Nodoka were lounging.  
  
"Yes, Ranma, I agree with Nabiki. You really need to give your marriage another chance. You know as well as we all do that Akane is stubborn, but once she just gets some love and tender care, then she'll warm up to you and the fighting will stop." Kasumi gave the best advice she could, being the big-sister-in-law.  
  
"What's this Ranma? Are you and Akane not doing to well together? Is my son not being manly and stepping up to make things better?" Nodoka looked up from the t.v. with a possessed glare in her eye, as she reached down and clutched her katana next to her.  
  
"Uh no! No Auntie Nodoka! Everything's fine with Ranma and Akane's married life! It's… it's uh…" Nabiki trailed off.  
  
"Their sex life!" Kasumi blurted out.  
  
-What?!- Nabiki and Ranma silently shouted at her and then looked at each other.  
  
-Ya know it's silly but it just might work…- Ranma thought.  
  
"Ya mom! My sex life! I guess I maybe just trying to hard or not…giving enough and Akane just isn't… ya know… wanting more?" Ranma shrugged and looked at Nabiki for help. Yep. That was the best that he could do. What a crock.  
  
"Yeah Auntie! So Ranma was coming to us, her sisters for some sexual… advice! Ya… So he can make Akane's… well… make her night!" Nabiki chuckled. "If ya know what I mean." -Ha ha! I kill myself sometimes- Nabiki thought smiling to herself.  
  
"Well then," Nodoka looked impressed. "Then I'm very proud of my son for stepping up to make things better! That shows you are very manly." Nodoka stood up with her katana and walked out of the living room, giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek and patting his back. "Keep up the good work son!"  
  
-PHEW!- A collective sigh of relief could be heard through the lounging area.  
  
"That was a weird one, Kasumi, but a nice save…" Ranma smiled.  
  
…….  
  
Ryoga still stood there holding his one and only love in his arms and just let her cry, not saying anything. But just as quickly as the crying began, it suddenly stopped. Ryoga pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. -Kami, I wish she was mine...- he thought to himself as he wiped away the remnents of tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok, Akane?"  
  
"Yeah... but ya know, Ryoga? I'm sick of crying about it... that's all that I have been doing for the last 5 months or so... crying over him..." She looked away as yet another strange noise came from the abdominal area of both persons.  
  
Ryoga smiled and clutched his stomach. "Ya hungry Akane? How 'bout we get something to eat. My treat."  
  
Akane attempted a smile and nodded.  
  
"OK!" Ryoga spotted the first place his eyes set on and made a bee-line towards it, dragging Akane behind him, not even realizing where he was going.  
  
As the two ran in a small room with a couple of tables and bar, Ryoga ran towards the black surfaced barish place and sat down, as he threw his palms stright down on the counter and screamed, "I DEMAND service!! Food! Gimme food! Any food!!"  
  
As Akane sat down next to him, a voice came from the back.  
  
"Can I hel-- Oh hey Ryoga! Hey Akane!"  
  
Akane looked up to see one person in whom she could wring her neck, Ukyo.  
  
"Uh, Ryoga-honey, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." She motioned down to his hands on the 'black counter',"that's my okonomiyaki stove..."  
  
"AHHH!!" Ryoga jumped up and proceeded to hop around the restuarunt screaming, "AAAAHHH!!! AGONY! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!"  
  
Ukyo just rolled her eyes. "So how are you Akane? How are things with you and Ranma?"  
  
Akane's jaw just about dropped. -What?! She knows too?!- Akane just shook her head and looked away.  
  
"You want some okonomiyaki?" Ukyo said to the two, as Ryoga finally sat down.  
  
"I'll take six!" Ryoga smiled.  
  
"None for me thank you..." Akane mumbled still avoiding Ukyo's glance.  
  
"Suit yourself!" Ukyo flipped a famous japanese pizza and added some sauce to it.  
  
Akane kept looking around, as a soft breeze blew through the open doors, making papers move gently. As the breeze continued through, something flapping caught her eye that was on the wall towards the back of the restuaraunt. Akane looked over to it and squiinted so she could see better. They looked like pictures? Pictures of what? She looked closer and noticed a tall young man... with a pig-tail?  
  
O.O Akane jumped up and ran over to the pictures, as she found a wall in the back of Ucchan's COVERED in pictures of male-Ranma.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Akane screamed so loud, it could be heard in China.  
  
........  
  
-WHAT THE HELL-  
  
"Oh my! Was that a battle cry Ranma?" Kasumi said calmly, sipping on her green tea.  
  
Ranma looked up and looked at Nabiki who was sitting across from him, watching tv.  
  
And there is was... the aura. Ranma sensed an aura sooo huge, not even he could defeat it. And it was coming for him.  
  
Suddenly a *poom poom poom poom* was approaching the dojo, and it was getting louder and shaking the earth as it neared.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Nabiki said out loud.  
  
The ceiling began crumbling over their heads, as the tea pot broke and pictures on the wall shattered.  
  
"Well whatever it is, it's coming for us--" Ranma jumped up and stood in battle stance, prepared for anything. -Could it be Kuno? No, his aura couldn't get that big... maybe the dojo destroyer? No, I would know that's him... and it's definately not Happosai, he's out panty raiding right now I think..... oh wait a minute, I think its...-  
  
"RANMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" The south wall of the living room burst open and there stood Akane, the hugest blue aura EVER surrounding her pissed form.  
  
"What do you want Akane?!" Ranma tried to sound tough, but he knew he was in TROUBLE.  
  
Akane whipped out something from her pocket and threw it in his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!"  
  
R&R Please! 


End file.
